mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Head Mod and the hand of the creator: *Map Maker: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Mod: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Mod *Mod 'Rules' #'Have Fun' #Treat others the way you want to be treated is NOT a rule, act with realism #Keep the game sane tech wise. No robots fighting on the moon in 2000. #Keep in mind the massive changes in Geopolotics following the end of the Cold War #Algorithm can be overturned with mod consensus #That said, if you launch a war, you must follow through. No backing out just cause you lose. Be realistic with the ending of wars as well #1 nation per player #Players may create proxies and use them in turn however creating said proxies will take far more effort in the modern day and generate much more back lash #Mod word is law until proven wrong #Mods can make up their own titles! #Mods can be empached at a player vote, should the head mod (or acting head mod) approve #Players must inform me if they wage war and require an algorithm. Depending on how much time I have I may tell you to start the algo and I will finish, or I might say that I will do it. If you do not start it when i tell you to, the war will be ignored. Map States *''Seccesionist Region N. America *USA (Reserved for mod):God Bless the United States of America (talk) 21:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Canada: *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala:Shikata ga nai! 11:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Guyana: *Brazil: *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) **Xinjiang*: **Taiwan: *Japan: -Seiga *South Korea: *North Korea: *Mongolia: *Vietnam: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Thailand: *Myanmar: Dax *Bangladesh: *Bhutan: *India: *Nepal: *Pakistan: *Sri Lanka: *Afghanistan: *Kygyzstan: *Uzbekistan: *Kazakhstan: *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan: *Iran *Iraq: *Kuwait: *Saudi-Arabia: [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 15:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Yemen: *Oman: *UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Jordan: *Lebanon: Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC) *Israel: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!]] (Free potatoes) 21:33, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Syria: *Armenia: *Azerbaijan: *Georgia: *Maldives *Malaysia *Brunei *Singapore *Philippines *Indonesia: **East Timor*: Africa *Egypt Rdv65 (talk) 05:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Sudan *Libya: *CAR *S. Africa: *Gambia: *Nigeria *Namibia *Mali- *Algeria- *Angola- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Equatorial Guinea- *Ethiopia- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *Congo Brazzaville- *Congo Kinshasa- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *Gabon *Ivory Coast *Senegal *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Sierra Leone- *Liberia: *Benin: *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- *Botswana *Zambia *Ruanda *Burundi *Kenya *Somalia *Djibouti Europe *UK: *Ireland: *Iceland: *Netherlands *Belgium *Luxembourg: *France: Revolution 9 *Andorra: *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: *San Marino: *Vatican City: *Switzerland: *Liechtenstein: *Austria: *Germany:User:Edgeofnight *Denmark: *Sweden: *Norway: *Finland: *Russia: This is Edge, . Hit him up. 16:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Estonia: *Latvia: *Lithuania: *Belarus: *Poland: *Ukraine: *Moldova: *Romania: *Hungary: *Czechoslovakia: *Bulgaria: *Slovenia: *Croatia: *Yugoslavia: **Bosnia*: **Macedonia*: **Kosovo*; *Greece: *Turkey: *Albania: Oceania *Australia *New Zealand *Papua *Papua New Guinea Please add more Game Game starts now cause why not. 1992.0 'The Soviet Union has fallen. For the first time in a long time, the threat of destruction is not on the minds of millions. The US now stands as the sole superpower, but can it maintain that title? Who will rise and fall in this Brave New World? That is for ''you to decide. United States -''' Domestic: After a failed assassination attempt upon Pennsylvanian Governor Bob Casey, Justice Kennedy sides with the Conservative members in the court to issue a ruling upon the case of Casey v. Planned Parenthood that effectively overturns the previous Roe v. Wade decision by returning to the states the ability to regulate abortion. The GOP makes use of this to have a high evangelical turnout in the South combined with the unexpected revelation of sexual misconduct on the part of Democratic candidate Bill Clinton to secure a second term for George H.W. Bush. Foreign: 1992 is much more lively for the United States in terms of foreign policy. With the escalating situation in the now collapsing Yugoslavia, '''President Bush offers to mediate diplomatic talks and proposes a peace plan to have Bosnia partitioned along ethnic lines between the Croats and Serbs on the condition the remnant Yugoslavian state grants independence to Kosovo. Elsewhere, the US increases foreign aid to Angola, Namibia, Mozambique, Nigeria, and Equatorial Guinea. Free trade agreements are also offered to Japan, South Korea, the Philippines, Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, and Poland. (Mod Responses needed) *'Japan Diplomacy:' Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa accepts the US offer of a free trade agreement. *'Australian Diplomacy: '''Prime Minister Paul Keating accepts the US offer of a free trade agreement. *'All Accept.' ' '''Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces and improves infrastructure. * American Diplomacy: The United States requests Japan allow us to expand our military presence at Yokohama in wake of the closure of our bases in the Philippines. These forces would consist of a forward deployed carrier battle group, a Marine division (As well as the sealift capability to move them), and two USAF air wings (A fighter one composed of F-15s and a another composed of B-52s) plus several refueling aircraft. Israel: '''The elections are won by Yitzhak Rabin. We begin debating the possible evacuation of the Gaza Strip. Expand mil and eco. Because of Israel's military law, every citizen has to serve two years in the military. A new section is added to the law, stating that all citizens 18-50 both male and female have to be prepared to serve in times of war. This means our army is practically as large as our population. '''We wish to sign a peace treaty with Jordan. We offer trade agreements to Morocco, Egypt, Turkey, Armenia, Cyprus and Greece. (Mod responses needed) Jordan only accepts provided that their condtions on Palestine be reached. Morocco:Declines Turkey:Declines Armenia:Accepts Greece:Accepts Cyprus:Accepts. Guatemala: After decades of civil war, the first elections are held - however, as expected they are won by the establishment Christian Democracy Part, through election fraud. As a result, the indigenous population in the countryside rises up, supported by the URNG guerillas. With the army largely disarmed after a peace agreement, the government forces are smashed in a lightning campaign and the country falls to the Socialist rebels. A new "People's Republic of Guatemala" is proclaimed, with widespread support, especially from the disenfranchised indigenous population. The vast numbers of guerrillas, as well as new recruits, rearm from the seized depots of government weapons to form a new military. Conscription is implemented as well. Sweeping land reform is initiated with thousands of corporate plantations handed out to peasants, while many assets of foreign-owned companies are nationalized. The government introduces new taxes to pay for free health care, as well as new worker protection laws. An alliance is requested with Cuba (Mod Response), and the government asks to purchase arms from anyone willing to sell. Cuba Accepts *'Burmese Diplomacy: '''We recognize the new People's Republic and offer trade and an embassy exchange. *'Guatemala''' accepts the offer. * American Diplomacy: The US considers the new Guatemalan government to be illegitimate due to it only coming about as a result of violent Communist insurrection. All diplomatic ties are severed and a complete economic embargo is put into place. * Chinese Diplomacy: '''On the condition that the government of Guatemala can follow economic reforms similar to the People's Republic of China, we will recognize the new government. '''Russia: '''President Boris Yeltsin remains in power. Russia's economy begins to stumble with the fall of the USSR, with corruption running rampant and the "economic shock therapy" failing to stop it. Military is improved in order to maintain Russia's status as a military power. A new constitution is passed, granting the President of Russia further power. With this Power, Yeltsin begins to crack down on corruption, trying to remove the wealthy aristocracy. '''With the situation in the Former Yugoslavia, Russia offers to help mediate peace talks. *'Israeli Dip: '''We request to establish diplomatic relations with Russia *'Guatemala''' wishes to purchase weapons from Russia's huge stocks of leftover Soviet-era arms. *Russia accepts both. Lebanon: '''The military and economy are improved. The elections is not held yet. The army is well recruited, with 100 men training. '''Egypt: Build up our economy and military. Crack down against extremist movements start after that several attack against tourist occurred in Cairo. We agree to the Israeli offer. The idea of a United Arab republic retake a place in the states and trough a part of the population after propaganda start. Australia: '''Naval power is increased, with many ships (Destroyers, Aircraft Carriers, Corvettes) being constructed and ordered to be built. Thoughts of an Oceanic Space Agency start begin. * '''American Diplomacy: The United States offers to sell former equipment in its armed forces, including the newly retired aircraft carrier Midway. This equipment will be sold with a generous discount, in exchange for Australia giving American companies some exclusive contracts to search for and develop natural resources within the Bonaparte and Carnarvon Basin. France: '''Regional elections are held. Euro Disney opens east of Paris and serves as a major attraction in the country. Our football team sadly sighs at a 2-1 defeat to Denmark in the Euro 92. Sports and culture surge as we also hold the Tour de France. Our economy and country is thriving. '''France: '''Regional elections are held. Euro Disney opens east of Paris and serves as a major attraction in the country. Our football team sadly sighs at a 2-1 defeat to Denmark in the Euro 92. Sports and culture surge as we also hold the Tour de France. Our economy and country is thriving. '''Brazil: '''Our military power is increased, with ships being condtructed and ordered to be built. We start building on thoughts of a South American Space Program. We start to try and close the exsisting wealth gap within Brazil. '''Saudi Arabia: The military is improved, as well as the economy. The situation in Israel is closely watched by our highest advisors. 'Myanmar: '''Slight democratic reforms are put into place, allowing for a far greater degree of democracy at the local level, but the current government remains a de facto junta. Nationalized jem mines and oil wells are drilled, and we begin reaching out to trade with whoever is willing. The nation establishes several new national parks, mainly designed for elephants, tigers, and bears. Recruitment rates are increased and the countries conscription policy is edited, requiring both men and women to serve from ages 17-22. We begin to modestly expand our navy and begin deploying more and more soldiers in our northern regions to contain Shan freedom-fighters. *'Burmese Diplomacy: '''We expand attempts to reach markets to export our goods to. '''China: '''We begini military buildup and economic expansion. With the fall of the USSR, we, along with Cuba, Laos, North Korea, and Vietnam (Note: North Korea did not stop considering itself "Communist" until the early 2000s), as the last remaining bastions so-called "Communism" on the planet. Deng Xiaoping resigns from his political career to be replaced by Jiang Xeming. He begins the process of continuing Deng Xiaoping's reforms, while Premier Zhu Rongji continues the process of establishing special economic zones. Meanwhile, we begin to establish formal relations with many potential Asian allies, particularly the ex-Soviet Republics, and the last remaining "Communist" nations. In the PLA ranks, some generals have placed in secret proposals to Jiang Xeming, a possible invasion of Taiwan, while foreign minister Qian Qichen proposes to Jiang Xeming the creation of an organization meant to counter the Americans and their NATO allies. While he wishes to ensure friendly relations with America, Jiang Xeming decides to take Qichen's proposal into consideration in a possible near future. In the case of Taiwan, though, Xeming is more reluctant, fearing the damage of relations with its neighbors, although, he also considers it, should the conditions be correct. The possible invasion of Taiwan is codenamed: Operation: Ocean Dragon. In the scientific side, considerations are coming for the establishment of the Chinese National Space Agency, with the purpose of providing not only a position in China as a leader in space, but also as a way to benefit humanity with new knowledge of the Universe and new insights about our planet. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game